snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horror's Hand
The Left Hand of Horror is an object from Grim Tales. It originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Story HIM sent Mimi to Grim's Castle to get the Horror's Hand for him in order to spare Jeff the Spider's soul from being tormented. She broke into the vault but left the map she had with her behind. She battled Mandy in the vault until Grim came and gave the map to Mandy. She read it and said to give the Horror's Hand to her. When it was shown Mimi walked towards it but when the eye opened it showed Mimi's worst memory, in the ruins of Megaville as a human, seeing the remaining heroes killed and her mother being seperated from each other by HIM Appearance The Left Hand of Horror is a giant wooden hand with and eye forced into it and long red shap fingernails. Origin The "Left-Hand of Horror" is the dismembered hand of Horror the Ancient and an Underworld Object of Power. The 'Hand of Horror' serves as the central plot device in the Billy & Mandy TV animated movie; Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure. The origin of the 'Left-Hand of Horror' occured centuries or millennia before the events of the movie. Horror the Ancient , wanting to rid himself of his fears, got it into his head that in order to do so, he would have to confine all of his fears into a lone body part and then cut it off--and literaly cut himself off from fear. And so, Horror went forward with his plan, magicaly channeled all of his 'fear' into his own left hand and then cut it off at the wrist. This, however, did not work out as Horror had planned, the act of magicaly channeling so much power in the form of 'fear' into one place, into his left-hand, rendered the hand into an object of awesome power, the 'Left-Hand of Horror' was literally able to bring into life the things that people who would approach the hand fear the most. On Horror's end of his predicament, the act had not only not rid him of his fears, but had also deprived him of his left-hand--he was a "leftie", and now couldn't even sign his own name--and could not even reclaim it. Since then, now residing on The Isle of Peril, (an island situated in a dangerous section of The River Styx,) Horror was left to stand watch over his 'Object of Power'. Trivia *It shows the worst fear or sometimes memories of someone, but those memory appears like that person has felt then. So events that happen during this time can be altered in real. *In Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, Grim was shown to be immune to the Hand's powers as he already lived his greatest fear each day (being friends with Billy and Mandy) *It can be assumed that HIM wanted Mimi to bring him Horror's Hand so that he could somehow use it as a replacement for the hand he had lost as well as most likely allowing him to gain its powers. **However dialogue between Jeff and HIM indicates that HIM knew all along that Mimi would fail to acquire the hand, thus the task was likely meant to be a punishment for Mimi, and all along HIM had no plans for the hand beyond its retrieval. Gallery Horror's Hand.jpg|Horror's Hand as in The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Object Category:Grim Tales Object